


Just more gossip

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If someone talks about this, it’s just going to be more gossip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just more gossip

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- gossip

 

They walk through the gardens of the Red Keep in comfortable silence, but as Margaery reaches out to take Sansa’s hand, the redhead pulls back. “Please don’t.”

Margaery frowns. “Why not? It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“That’s right, but I heard that people are talking,” Sansa says softly.

Margaery’s little smile returns. “So what?”

“It’s not decent for two young women to be this intimate.”

The Tyrell laughs. “As long as it’s just gossip.” Her facial expression turns into a mischivious one and she comes to a halt. Sansa also stops and turns around to look at her friend questioningly, but Margaery just approaches her without a word, cups her face with her hands and lays her lips on Sansa’s.

The redhead blushes heavily and draws back. “What are you doing?”

“Relax. If someone talks about this, it’s just going to be more gossip,” Margaery winks and kisses Sansa again, and this time Sansa can really appreciate the softness of the other woman’s lips, her taste and her smell, and she relaxes indeed.

“Well, if you put it that way,” Sansa murmurs after a moment and returns the kiss.


End file.
